


Life after

by Archergirl8



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archergirl8/pseuds/Archergirl8
Summary: Life after both of the prophesies.





	1. Chapter 1

Percy and Annabeth got what they deserved. After escaping death multiple times they wanted to lead a somewhat "normal" life. Percy knew he couldn't live without annabeth , so he proposed to her. She of course said yes . The ring had a Pearl in the middle and had diamonds surrounding it. To say the least it was really pretty. 

After a few months of intense planning Annabeth had her perfect wedding planned. It was all perfect when the day came. It took place by the beach at camp half blood and everyone was happy. Even Athena and Poseidon who were enemies decided to leave everything behind for a day to let percy and annabeth have their perfect day.

They moved into a house by the beach that annabeth had planned and Leo helped build. It was part of new Rome. Even though they had a house in new Rome they stayed in camp half blood where they had another house. They both worked in NYC which made sense to stay there. Percy also wanted to spend time with his little sister Estelle who was now 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy is 22 almost 23 and annabeth is 23 when they get married


	2. Chapter 2

How could she tell him. Annabeth thought as she passed the room. Percy sometimes wasn't the brightest. Hopefully he would be as happy as she was. They were finally going to have their own family. They were going to be parents . Suddenly she knew how she was going to tell him. 

Percy got home and headed straight for the kitchen were annabeth should of been cooking dinner. Strange he thought usually he would have smelled the food. When he got to the kitchen annabeth wasn't there. At the dining table he found a note. The note told him to go to the beach cause they were going to eat outside. When he went outside he saw his wisegirl sitting down with a book in her hands and a smile spread on his face. 

Annabeth was nervous about telling percy he was going to be a dad. After percywas done eating she gathered her courage and told percy he was going to be a dad. He looked at her with a serious face and asked her if she was joking. She said that she wasn't and then he started to smile and tears of joy started to roll of his face. The sea immediately started to look more beautiful than usual, very calm and still. 

After calming down, percy got into the ocean and started to call for his dad. Poseidon was there in a matter of seconds. He asked if something was wrong and percy said he just had some great news. When Percy told him that he was going to be a grandfather his whole face lit up and he hugged percy telling him he was his favorite son. 

Q

**(after all the gods found out)** 

It was hard for annabeth her first months of pregnancy. She had a lot of worries and problems to solve. Apparently some of the gods thought that they should eliminate her baby. He was too much of a threat. That made her worry most of the time for the first few months. When the gods took a vote most opposed so it was ruled out. This made her a little less worried but she was worried about monsters breaking through the barrier just to kill the most powerful second generation demigod. One or two monsters had actually come into the camp but Percy killed them.

After finding out the baby was a boy everyone wanted to know what they were going to name him. Percy wanted to name him Alexander. Annabeth thought that Dylan was more fitting . Even some of their fellow demigod friends had a few suggestions. In the end they couldn't decide so they would wait until he was born. 

***(3 more months after) ***

The birth was complicated for annabeth . Chiron and the Apollo cabin almost thought she wasn't going to survive. After 12 long hours of labor he was born. He was lovely and annabeth and percy were both in love with him from the moment they both saw him. He had blonde curly hair and his dads sea green eyes with some gray mixed in there. 

Percy agreed with annabeth and they named him Dylan Christopher Jackson. His grandfather went to see him as soon as he heard he had been born. That they the sea looked beautiful calm and so blue . Everyone visited them always telling them that dylan was beautiful. They were so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't chose any of the common names like Luke or Charles for what Percy and annabeth baby might be named because I wanted to be unique. 
> 
> I chose Dylan because it means son of the waves or prince of the sea and I thought that was a fitting name.


	3. Jason and Piper

Piper and Jason moved in to New Rome together. Jasons studied to be a doctor and Piper in cosmothology. 

Jason asked Piper to marry him shortly after percy and annabeth's wedding. When he saw Percy and annabeth so happy to be married he wanted that with Piper he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Piper was suprised when he asked she didnt expect it but she said yes without a doubt. 

Piper didn't want to have a big wedding like her friends had. Her mother wouldn't leave her alone with what her plans were . So in the end she opted for a small reception. Jason agreed with everything, he just wanted to marry her. But her mother wouldn't back down so piper and jason eloped instead. 

She decided she didn't want her wedding to be something she didn't want it would turn into what her mom wanted. She told jason that she wanted to elope and he seemed unsure but he agreed with her. So the next day they headed to the closest wedding chapel with Leo and Calypso as their witnesses . Piper was wearing a simple white dress and jason just thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. 

Aphrodite was mad at piper when she learned that she didn't have a proper wedding. Piper didn't mind she was happy with her choices. And she thought that a wedding should be a big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason and piper are 22 when they get married

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it


End file.
